


Witness Protection

by gaialux



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Protection

" _Trevor?_ "

"Michael."

...

Amanda couldn't give a shit. She's off fucking Fabio or Fabienne or whatever the _fuck_  his name is.

Michael doesn't care anyway. Not anymore.

When they first went into witness protection, Michael saw it as a chance to be reborn. To work on being a decent father, husband, citizen. He'd have to leave that old life far, far behind. Trevor included.

But now. Now Trevor is here. Ravaged with only the short time between them. And Michael may be wearing different clothes, different hair but Trevor has that same look in his eyes that says _home_.

When they kiss it _is_  just like coming home.


End file.
